Summon Night 3
Summon Night 3 is the third title in the franchise, it was first released to Playstation 2 and ported to the PSP much later. Story The play can select once again between a male or female main character at the first screen, but the story is about the same for both, having only some differences in the endings. The plot has a "teacher/student" theme. The protagonist is a private tutor that goes in a trip with a new student in a ship that suddenly gets attacked by pirates. The two end up in a mysterious Island where many summon beasts live freely. They are unable to leave at first, but eventually become friends with the inhabitants. However, this doesn’t last long as they have to fight against the army and the secret organization behind the Island creation. During this battle, the protagonist find a mysterious sword that gives him many powers and change his appearance dramatically, but at a great cost. The story is set about 20 year before the original game, but there is a playable epilogue that happens after Summon Night 2. Characters List of Summon Night 3 characters Gameplay *The game changed how summon units raise their level once again, this time the player has to give different can food to beast. Their personal preference and the food quality change how much they raise their level. *The player now has to act as a tutor to a child, the player chooses between four different character, which one with a distinct personality and a big role at the story. Player can choose what to teach their student, each option has an effect in the students abilities during battle. *Now the player can choose with type of summon he has most affinity right at the beginning, and this attribute still the same regardless of with student you choose. *The main character can unleash the power of the magic sword, getting many abilities, but this greatly affect future events as makes the value of Karma go up. The sword also activates by itself once the protagonist heath bar get completely drained. Graphics *The graphics greatly improved since the last game in the Playstation, being one of the finest 2D graphics the console had to offer. *The background is now made with polygons and offers bigger details by allowing a smooth 3D camera rotation. *During Nigh Talks, the game takes more of a Dating Sim, with a first person view and one character looking right at the screen. Endings Once again, the player have many possible matches to choose from, each one with its own ending. The Karma ending is also back, bringing once again a terrible fate to the characters should your units die too much or you choose poorly during events. Remake In 2012, Flight Plan was restored as FELISTELLA, and they announced two remakes and a sequel to the PSP, the first to be released was Summon Night 3. The game visual was basically the same, but it had many system improvements. Many ideas came from Summon Night 4 on the PS2, but others were completely new to the series, as a gallery to the night talks, and the ability to recruit any unique unit in the game, being it one of the main characters or students not chosen or even enemies. But the probably most important addition was the "Summon Assist" mechanic, which lets the characters combine their powers to do a summoning together. This give many bonus to the summon or even let you use even stronger summons. As a result, all the game's rank system had to be rebalanced. Now rank attacks can go as low as F and it's impossible for a normal character to reach rank S (only NPCs). This time, all voices and animations were kept, taking advantage of Sony’s UMD with it almost 2 GB of space. Trivia *This was the best seller title in the series. *This game was developed almost at the same time as the second title. That’s why the stories fit so well together. Gallery SN3-08.jpg|The cover art SN3-09.jpg|PS2 version promotional art SN3-05.jpg|PSP remake promotional art SN3-11.jpg|All the cast in a promotional art External Links * Official Japanese Site Category:Strategy RPG Category:Main Series